The Reincarnation
by sk8r4no1
Summary: a girl unknowing she has been reincarnated is pulled back into time by her brothers friends whom she despises! Only to bring back someone is waaaaayyyyy different from herself her ancestor.


_**"****We are each of us angels with only one wing, and we can only fly by embracing one another.****"**_

**_Lucretius _**

The Reincarnation

Chapter 1  
Leo wakes up and sees a boy in her room. She gently pulls up her feet and kicks him in the back, "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" The boy ran out the door and ran away from the shrine.  
She gets dressed and goes down the hall into the kitchen. "What was all that yelling about?" Kohaku asked.  
"Well a guy from school was in my bed," Leo replies then turns to her mom, "Mom don't get any ideas," Leo looks at her watch, "ah, crap I'm late bye Mom."  
"I'm late too, bye Mom," kohaku said and they both leave and run to school with their friends.

When Leo gets to school the boy who was in her room was running around giving people sheets of paper.  
"What's he up to?" Tammie asks.  
"I don't know and I don't care." Leo replies.  
The boy runs over and gave them a picture of a woman resembling Leo, "Here's a picture of Leo Smithson's ancestor." He says running away when he sees Leo.  
"Hey this looks like Leo accept in this picture she looks older, not to old though, so this is your ancestor?" Tammie asks.  
"Yeah so," Leo says like it's nothing.  
"Do you have more pictures of your ancestor?" Gabby asks.  
"Yeah I do",  
"Can we see them?" Gabby asks.  
"Sure," Leo pulls out a folder with some pictures of paintings in it. She pulls out the pictures, "This is a painting of her in her warrior outfit, when she married my many great grandfather, and when she was older." Leo replied. "So she was like famous or something?" Tammie asked.  
"Yeah she was." Leo answers.

After school, Leo went to work. When she entered the store, her brother Kohaku was there.  
"Hey bro.", She says.  
"Hey Leo!" Her brother's friend Jin (Jean) says.  
"Why are you here?" Leo asks.  
"I just wanted to see my friend's little sister." Jin says giving Leo a noggie.  
She pulls her head away, "You know I hate you and always will hate you!" she yells.  
"I love you too, Leo." Jin replies.  
"Shut up and don't make me give you..." Leo says in an exasperated tone stopping when she sees her boss.  
"Is something wrong Leo?" He asks.  
"Oh nothing, nothing at all heh heh." Leo replied.  
"Good keep it that way and serve these customers!" He yells.  
"Yes sir." She replies glaring at Jin.  
When her boss walked back into his office, "I'm going to kill you when I get off of work you jerk! I could get fired because of you." She said as quietly as she can manage when she's angry.

Leo got home late and went to bed. Soon after Jin walks in and opens the door to the court yard .He picks up Leo by the back and waves his hand over her forehead and when his hand is gone there is a jewel of a wolf tooth with blood on it and dripping off it. Spirits appear and circle them. They suddenly disappear in the light of the full moon.

Leo wakes up, "Huh where am I?" she asks herself. She hears yelling and goes to the door and looks out. She sees Jin and a girl fighting, "Why did you bring her here Jin all the others you brought to this time were not Soar Ookami's reincarnation!?" "I'm sorry sister but she is different she resembles her in every way though, she is Sora Ookami's reincarnation!" "Um excuse me but where am I and how did I get into these clothes?" Leo asks. "Oh, I see you are awake, my name is Neko. I know you know my brother Jin." "Um yeah can you answer my question?" Leo asks. "I'll explain that, when I brought you to this time you just appeared in those just like I appeared in these." Jin says.

A mother came sometime later just when Neko was telling her where she was, "Hello Neko, I need your help my child is sick can you help me?" the mother ask. "Oh certainly, she has the flu just give her this and she'll be fine." Neko said handing her a medicine vial. "Oh, thank you, thank you." Said the mother with relief "You're welcome." Said Neko.

Leo walks around the house, "Oh the water is running low I better go get some more water then I'll boil it to get rid of germs and other things." Leo says picking up some pots. Leo is walking to the river when she sees a house over grown with foliage. "Huh I better go ask if there is a river near here. Maybe I could ask the people living there." Leo said walking to the house. "Hello anyone here? I need some help. HELLO?!" She yells walking in. She walked to a near by room that was lit up, she walks in then gasps she sees blood stained wood. "Oh my gosh blood I hope no one is here or that no one was killed." turns around and sees a statue it is like a sanctuary for a dead person she reads it. "Sora Ookami, my ancestor this must be her house then, I should probably leave." Leo says to her she finds the river gets the water and carries it to where Jin and Neko live. "Where have you been Leo? We've looked all over for you!?" Jin asked in an angry tone. "You aren't my father and all I did was go get water so don't yell at me for helping!" Leo yells at Jin in an even angrier tone. "I think we should tell you, we're not human, we're angels." Neko says in a calm tone to change the subject. "What do you mean?" Leo asks. "You're not scared, are you?" Neko ask. "Of course not just a little surprised." Leo replies. "It's amazing how some people can except unexpected things that come out of the blue some people can't accept the fact sometimes." Neko says just as calm as before.

Night falls and everyone goes to sleep so they are rested for the morning. "Jin go!" "I will do no such thing." Jin replies. She kisses him, "Please go." She says pushing him out the sliding door as she smiles but cries at the same time and closes the door. "Surrender." "I will never surrender my power to your twisted master! I would rather take my own life." And she stabs herself with her own sword. "Ahh!" Jin yells waking up it is now early mourning he wipes the sweat from his face, then walks to Leos' room and opens the door to see Leo sleeping peacefully. "At least she didn't kill her self, yet." He closes the door and turns to see his sister Neko, "What were you doing?" Neko ask. "It's not what you think…." Jin doesn't get to finish due to a scream from Leos' room. "Leo!" Jin yells running into the room, "What's wrong?" "My back, it hurts." he picks her up and runs outside where he turns into his angel form and flies to the roof so she has more air. While in Leos' dream: "Huh where am I?" Leo asks herself "You are in my world you are my reincarnation Leo, I am your ancestor." Sora says. Leo turns to see an angel kneeling at her sword and looks up to speak but disappears. "Ha-ha-ha she is so weak now, my name is Kiekou." Says a lady dressed in a black gown Leo recognizes her from the dream she had before appearing here. "I will not join you; you were the one bent on destroying my ancestor!" "Well isn't that nice" Kiekou says. Just then a child runs in Kiekou pulls out a sword and says "Time for the hunt." and runs towards the child. "No!" Leo runs to save the child. Leos' body flies up pushing Jin back a little and wings sprout from her back. She lands on the roof then looks up, "What happened to the child?" Leo asked. "What?" Jin asked. "Why didn't you tell me how my ancestor died Jin why!?" Leo asks. "I'll explain later lets get off this roof." He says. Neko gets up on the roof, "Is she ok?" Neko asks. "She's fine." Jin says standing up and walking to the side of the roof. "Um, ok I'll go then." Neko said jumping off the roof. "Why didn't you tell me what happened to her?" Leo asked. "I just didn't want to; you can ask my sister the same question she'll tell you." Jin says walking over to Leo and picks her up jumping off the roof and landing softly on the ground, he puts her down. Leo turns to him, "I want you to tell me." Leo says.


End file.
